sodorfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty Island Rescue 2.0
By Miipack603 'Misty Island Rescue 2.0 '''is the second Thomas and Friends CGI special. It is my own version/retelling of the original story so as to improve the flawed writing/interactions from the original. ''Note: ''This is the abridged version of my story. If you wish to read the full version (complete with full cahracter interactions/references), click here (''Coming Soon) Summary It is yet another busy day on the Island of Sodor. The rescue crew is especially hard at work building a new rescue center for their emergency operations, complete with sheds, a hangar for Harold, and boathouse for their newest member, Captain the lifeboat. As Sir Topham Hat stops by to inspect the progress, Henry arrives with the penultimate load of Jobi wood from the docks, forcing Sir Topham Hat to consider his options for getting more. The next morning, he talks to his engines at Tidmoth Sheds about acquiring more Jobi wood from the Mainland. He also decides to hold a contest in the meantime; the engine who has been the most useful by the end of the day will have the honor of taking the last load of wood to the Search and Rescue Center. All the engines work their hardest to earn this reward, but Diesel cheats the system by taking the logs himself. Thomas and Percy find out and give chase, but Diesel quickly becomes an uncontrollable runaway on a crash-course for the Search and Rescue Center! Thinking quickly, the tank engines race ahead to warn the rescue crew, who immediately begin preparations to prevent the impending disaster. They create barriers across the tracks, so when Diesel eventually barrels through, both he and the logs are derailed safely away from the main buildings. Unfortunately, the train of logs fall straight into a nearby pond; some sink to the bottom, the rest are crushed against the rocks. Upon hearing about the accident, Sir Topham Hat calls another meeting at Tidmoth Sheds, where he congratulates Thomas and Percy for their heroic actions. When he contemplates finding more wood, Thomas suggests sending an engine directly to Japan and returning with more Jobi wood. Sir Topham Hat agrees and makes plans to send him and Percy the next day. At Brendam Docks, all the engines bid farewell to the tank engines; even Sir Topham Hat comes out for the occasion. As they finish up, however, the dock manager informs him that there is only room for one engine aboard the ship; the duo agrees that Thomas will go and he is loaded onto the ship, which soon sets sail. During the night, however, the ship gets caught in a fierce storm and loses its sense of direction; when morning comes around, Thomas wakes to discover that the ship ran aground along unfamiliar shores. Believing it to be Japan, Thomas sets out to find any sign of industry; he eventually runs into some strange-looking engines who prove useless in helping Thomas to discern his whereabouts. Upon hearing the ship’s horn, Thomas races away, only to watch his ship sailing away, leaving him stranded in unfamiliar territory. The next morning, Thomas sets out again to locate the engines he met the other day, with some reluctance, to help him find a way back home. Once he finds them, Thomas apologizes for his curtness, which they accept and lead him back to their home. Meanwhile, back on Sodor, Sir Topham Hat calls an emergency meeting of his engines to organize search parties to find their missing friend. As Sir Topham Hat tries to sort things out between the surrounding railways, Percy suggests, with minimal objections, that the others search Sodor for Thomas’ whereabouts. On Misty Island, Bash and Dash bring Thomas to their base of operations where he discovers that they are milling Jobi logs. After explaining his predicament, the Logging Locos jovially agree to help Thomas in his pursuits. After a few days pass, however, Thomas begins to realize just how “helpful” his new friends are; they crash and bash flatbeds together, spewing logs everywhere and not taking anything seriously. He tries to knock some sense into their funnels by teaching them his ways of shunting cars, but the Logging Locos brush his advice off and continue with their ridiculous methods. The final straw hits when Thomas tries working with two aging log loaders who fling Jobi logs dangerously close to the other engines. When the Logging Locos simply laugh over the matter, Thomas scolds their senseless ways and storms off, getting lost in the vast forests. On Sodor, as the other engines look for Thomas, Percy, Whiff, and Sir Topham Hat inspect a decaying tunnel on the rescue center construction site. When Percy tells the others about it, they learn that it leads to a mythical island just off of the Sudrian coast with strange-looking engines with magical properties. Most of the engines dismiss the tale as nothing more than fodder, but Percy begins to wonder about its existence. Meanwhile, Thomas eventually admits his mistake and crawls back to the Logging Locos, who are also looking to apologize. By working as a more cohesive team, they manage to gather a substantial number of logs for the Search and Rescue Center. As they return back to the station one day, Thomas puffs along the misty coastline, where Thomas notices the outline of a large island not too far away. As the mist clears, however, he recognizes the mystery island as Sodor; upon telling them, the Logging Locos disclose the location of an old tunnel that should take them there. Thomas is unsure of the tunnel’s reliability, but seeing no other option, he reluctantly agrees to take the tunnel to Sodor. Meanwhile, Percy is working at Brendam Docks, feeling sadder than ever, when the mist along the horizon clears, revealing Misty Island. Filled with excited energy, Percy informs Sir Topham Hat, who organizes one last search party to the island; unsure of his decision, Percy seeks out Whiff and recruits him for his own search party. Back on Misty Island, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand lead the way through the tunnel to Sodor, with Thomas taking up the back. Things seem fine until Thomas suddenly shudders to a halt; realizing he has run out of coal, he encourages the Logging Locos to continue on to find help, much to their reluctance. They do not travel very far when Dash becomes derailed by a thick pile of garbage covering the track; not long after, Percy and Whiff puff arrive down the Sodor side of the tunnel and discover the stranded engines. They race back to Sodor and bring Butch back with them, who re-rails Dash and clears a path through the debris; they find Thomas again and, after a brief reunion, return the lost engines to Sodor. Upon learning about Sir Topham Hat’s separate search party on Misty Island, Thomas and Bash puff back through the tunnel to lead his lost friends back home. Sir Topham Hat, Gordon, Edward, and James look for Thomas all throughout Misty Island to no avail; meanwhile, Thomas and Bash return and whistle periodically, using the others’ whistle sounds to pinpoint their location. They find each other and Sir Topham Hat expresses his gratefulness over not losing his most faithful engine. Upon their return, Thomas introduces the other Logging Locos and tells about his discovery of Jobi wood; Sir Topham Hat congratulates them and issues work to begin again on the rescue center. With most engines on the task, and with the Logging Locos aiding Sodor engines onto Misty Island, the Search and Rescue Center is completed right on time. At the grand opening ceremony, Sir Topham Hat thanks all engines – both from Sodor and beyond – with their hard work when Ferdinand asks Thomas why he is not officially dubbed the “most useful engine.” Thomas chuckles and states that every engine there was the most useful engine, to which everyone exclaims Ferdinand’s own catchphrase, causing everyone to break down in a fit of laughter. In the hills above the Search and Rescue Center, Diesel 10 rattles to a stop, glaring and cackling menacingly at the engines’ tomfoolery and announces his plans for revenge. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Gordon *Henry *Edward *James *Emily *Whiff *Stanley *Murdoch *Hiro (flashback) *Rosie (cameo) *Bash (new) *Dash (new) *Ferdinand (new) *Salty *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Cranky *Ol' Wheezy (new; do not speak) *Hee Haw (new; do not speak) *Harold *Rocky *Captain (new) *Butch *Sir Topham Hatt *Tom Tipper *Dock Manager *Thomas' Driver Locations *Island of Sodor *Misty Island (new) *Sodor Search and Rescue Center (new) *Tidmouth Sheds *Kellesthorpe Station *Brendam Docks *Knapford Station *Gordon's Hill *Whiff's Waste Dump *Hiro's Homeland (mentioned) Trivia *This special marks the first of a few things: **The first time Murdoch appears since Season 12. **The first time Tom Tipper appears since the Season 4 episode, Mind That Bike. **The first time since Thomas and the Special Letter that an engine is seen visibly leaving Sodor. **The first special to end with a cliffhanger. *Towards the end of the special, Diesel 10 appears seeking revenge. This scene serves as a cliffhanger for the next special, Day of the Diesels. Category:Writings Category:Fanfiction